


The Haunted House AKA The Real Shit

by RedHairedGoddess1



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Carnival, Crack, Funny, Haunted House, Hunters, No Spoilers, Rescue, Tumblr Prompt, Zombies, but not really, ghost - Freeform, have fun, i had too, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: Prompt: Imagine going through a fake haunted house with your friends/or alone and then you see Sam and Dean bolt down the hall because that shit was real.
I did a thing. I had to…Shut up. Don’t judge me.
(=^.^=)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I didn't really edit a whole lot because I am so tired - just have patience with me. And enjoy

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” You exclaimed excitedly, eyes glued to the large building. Your friends just groaned. You and three of your best friends from the university were at the local carnival. It was fun. The rides were okay, the games were rigged but the food was amazing. You had already eaten four deep fried Snickers bars. Let’s just say you were hyper as fuck. 

Your friends indulged you though. They always did. But it seemed that they were drawing the line at a huge, creepy haunted house on the edge of the carnival. A sign by the door proclaimed that the haunted house was for ages 16 and up. Apparently, you also had to sign a waiver saying that the actors could touch you (not harm you) but you couldn’t touch them. 

It looked fantastic but you were the only one who thought so.

“I don’t know y/n, it looks like a little too much for me.” Sarah muttered. She swept a lock of red hair behind her ear nervously.

Teresa nodded, “Yeah. It could be filled with a bunch of creepers using it as an excuse to cop a feel.”

“You guys are no fun.” You pouted. You turned to Tina, “You’ll go through with me right?”

She shook her head swiftly, “No way, y/n. Not happening. Why don’t we go through the fun house again?” She offered. 

“That place was snore-city. I wanna go through the haunted house. Since you guys are too chicken, I’ll by myself. Meet you by the cotton candy machine when   
I’m done?” You were itching to go through the huge doors. 

A trio of guys, maybe a year older than you had just walked out. One was pale and the other two bubbled with nervous laughter. They were built like line backers and it looked like they were about to pee their pants. You had to go in. 

“Oh all right.” Teresa grumbled, “See by the cotton candy. Don’t get molested.”

“Kay, bye!” You sprinted up to the house, leaving your friends in the dust. 

The doors were heavy and shut with an echoing thud behind you. A young woman gave you a piece of paper, the waiver, to sign without a word. There was a long cut painted down her face with fake blood. Not bad but you could see where the paint was starting to thin and dry out. Maybe this wouldn’t be as good   
as you’d hoped.

Once you had given the paper back, she simply pointed you to another door. You walked into a dark room that held no light. You started to back pedal, seeking the exit, but the door shut behind you and locked with a loud click.

You tried to wait for your eyes to adjust but that wasn’t happening. “Oh fuck this,” you muttered and pulled your smart phone out. You turned the flashlight on and used it to examine your surroundings.

It looked like an old sitting room. A few book shelves lined the dusty walls and a straight0backed chair sat turned over in the corner. Upon closer inspection, the chair was coated with a dark liquid. Fake blood or paint. Cliché.

You sighed. This was a bust. Nothing was left but to keep moving forward though. 

You walked across the room briskly to the other door to leave. As soon as your fingers touched door knob, a shrill voice sounded overhead.

“Intruder. Filth. Trespasser upon my ancestor’s home. You will perish.” The words were punctuated by a loud scream that ended on a cackling laugh. 

You gave their sound effects a B. You opened the door and found yourself in another room but this one had light so you stuffed your phone in your pocket. You looked around curiously. This room was designed to look like a hospital room. Not bad. There scalpels imbedded in the wall and bloody bandages dangling from an examination table. That was all you could see since the rest of the room was concealed in opaque plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling.

You threaded your way through the maze of sheets. Many were smeared with red and small slash marks. Either jump scare or more crappy sound effects. 

A scream sounded from behind you and you gave yourself a mental high five. Playing along, you turned to look for the source of the scream. Then a sweaty hand touched your elbow. But when you turned, no one was there. Then you spotted a pair of shoes peeking out from under a curtain. Lame.

It didn’t take long to get out of the hospital room. This room was filled with body parts hanging from the ceiling, dripping red. There a few rubber corpses hanging from the ceiling on the floor. A few parts and bodies littered the ground as well. If any red got on your shirt and stained, you were going to be pissed.  
Half way through the room, a corpse grabbed your ankle. That one made you jump slight since you had been preoccupied studying a set of plastic ribs with pieces of rubber flesh attached. You kept going. The next room was a bedroom. Pretty nice bedroom too. Big with a king-sized bed and wooden vanity. The mirror was crackled and splattered with blood.

You looked around for the next door. The sound of metal scarping the floor suddenly sounded and you swung around. Nothing was there and it was silent again. Okay. Not bad. On the other side of the, past the bed was a door.

Skirting the bed, you waltzed over. Only to have a small female jump out at you, screaming. You gasped and backed into the door. A set of broken nails tried to claw at your face but drew up short. You liked down, breath coming rapidly, to see that she was chained to the bed. She shrieked again. Her eyes were sunken into her skull and her blonde hair was thin and dirty. You blinked. When you opened your eyes, she was gone. 

The chain remained, empty and rusted.

Okay, not bad. It was about this time you kind of wished that your friends had come with you. 

The next room was empty but for strobing lights and screaming and chainsaw sound effects. That room left you with a slight headache.

Zombies were in the next room. They growled and knocked you to the floor roughly. You scowled but simply crab-crawled backward to the next door. With a   
middle finger salute, you left the zombie assholes behind. Dicks

The door opened to a staircase. As you climbed the steep steps, the eyes in the paintings lining the walls followed you robotically. 

The first room on the second floor was quiet, dim and filled with puddles of red. Boring. 

The next door opened on to a hallway, long and empty. You frowned. The doors closest to you were locked. One had deep scratches furrowed into the wood. A chain rattled behind you but nothing was there.

The next door was unlocked but the room was empty. You stood in the door way, wondering what to do next when a pair of hands shoved at your shoulder blades, sending you crashing into the room.

“Hey!” you shouted indignantly. You looked up.

The female from earlier shrieked and slashed at you, nails extended. You rolled away quickly and looked up, panicking slightly when you saw nothing. Where had she gone? You stood and went to the door but it swung shut before you could leave. 

Then you were flying through the air, touched by nothing and hit the wall with a thump.

Through dazed eyes, you saw the woman appear out of nowhere. Literally. One second she wasn’t there and in the next she was. You gaped from the floor. What the shit balls??

She dove. Her nails caught at the skin of your arm. You had blocked your face and then you were yelling as she carved through your arm.

“Hey! Not cool!” You shouted. She went to scratch again. With the sound of a gun-shot, she exploded with a scream. Your y/e/c eyes widened comically. You looked up.

Two men were walking towards you. They were both tall but the tallest had a concerned look on his face as he approached you. The other just looked around, green eyes searching for something. Your eyes caught on the sawed off shot guns both of them held. Those looked pretty fucking real. 

“What the fuck just happened?” you wondered hoarsely and then winced. Your arm was stinging something fierce.

“Don’t worry about it,” green eyes said gruffly, “You need to leave.”

“I-w-what? What are you talking about?”

“We ain’t got time to explain sweetheart. You just need to leave. Get that arm looked at.”

The other guy, the tall one with longer hair, withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket. He grasped your arm gently and wrapped it around the nail marks. You let him quietly.

“She’s the only one left in the house Dean, we already got the employees out.”

The guy, Dean nodded, “We seriously need to toast this bitch Sam.”

“I know.” He looked you in the eye, “I know this sounds crazy, but need to get out of here. At the end of the hall is the exit. Run and don’t stop until you get out okay.”

You nodded slowly, “You know. I should be asking questions about the hell that thing was but I do not care at this point. I’m out of here. You guys gonna be okay?” Why you were concerned about these strangers you didn’t know but you were all the same. Then again, they had probably just saved your life.

“Well, you’re smart, I’ll give you that. We’ll be fine.” Dean replied. “We know what we’re doing.”

Sam helped you out the door. You waved and started jogging down the hall. The last thing you heard was Sam muttering about how they may need to burn down the entire house, the ghost seemed to be attached to it. You shook your head and kept going. And then the woman appeared in front of you with a screech. You ducked and broke into a run. Her nails caught at your leg, slicing clean through muscle and blood sprayed everywhere. You screamed and fell into the wall, barely able to stand. 

Sam yelled in alarm and Dean echoed the sound. Another gunshot and the sunken face of the ghost was gone. Sam was suddenly in front of you.

“Sorry.” He offered hastily. You looked at him funny and then it became clear as he ducked down and pushed his shoulder into your gut gently, pitching you forward. He stood, your body thrown over his shoulder, his muscled arm holding your legs securely. You yelped and tried to prop yourself with your hands against his lower back.

“GO SAMMY! RUN.” Dean roared.

You looked and paled to see Dean drenching the walls in gasoline. He threw the gas can down and started running towards Sam. As you watched he tossed a lit lighter over his head. The walls ignited in flames. Sam was frozen, looking over his shoulder. He wasn’t moving. The hall was on fire. 

You slapped his ass hard and screamed, “Move it gigantor!”

He moved it. Sam pulled the door open and thundered down the stairs with Dean close behind. You tried to hang on for the ride. 

You all fell through door, landing on a patch of soft grass behind the house. Just in time for it to really start burning. Carnival goers were screaming in alarm. 

Sam had tossed you gently from his shoulder and then covered your body with his as a small explosion went off overhead. 

Dean was quick to prod Sam in the side, “Come on dude. We need to get out of here before the police show up.”

They stood and you scrambled to follow them, but collapsed as your leg gave out, “Wait! What the hell just happened?”

Dean just called over his shoulder, “That ghost shit was real sweetheart. Aren’t you glad we came to your rescue?”

Then they were gone. Paramedics found you quickly whisked you off to the ambulance to patch you up. Your friends stood off to the side, worried as a police officer questioned you.

“I have no idea what happened officer,” you said, tears in your eyes, “I was just going through the haunted house and it started getting hot. When I went into the hall, the walls were starting to burn. I ran. When I fell down the stairs, I think I caught on a broken board and cut my leg and arm.” I wailed hysterically, laying it on thick. “Please tell me now one else got hurt.”

The police officer kept asking questions, reassuring me, and the paramedic bandaged my arm. My legs would need stitches. Soon the officer left and I was loaded into the ambulance. I sighed. Not a bad haunted house, I thought. Real ghosts. Real fear. Really hot guys.


End file.
